Pup's Past
by Puppythewarriorcatsfan
Summary: Ok, i brought this story back, but changed is story is about a character in one of MyBrokenHeart123's books called 'The New World' You should read it BIG TIME! This story is about the character named Pup BEFORE she joined up with Snow and her group. Rated T for hunts, and a bit of Pup's language.


**Hi, I'm back, live with it. I was told by MyBrokenHeart123 to bring this story back, but I completely changed it.** **This story is about a character in one of MyBrokenHeart123's books called 'The New World' You should read it BIG TIME! This story is about the character named Pup BEFORE she joined up with Snow and her group. I will be wrapping some of my Wolves of the Beyond knowledge in here, so I don't know if it is considered a crossover. In Snow's story, Pup is Notch's daughter, so I have decided to continue that plot.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Pup**

_**Prologue**_

_ In wolf camp, a scrawny gray wolf looked over to a tawny she-wolf next to him. The she-wolf tilted her head to the stars and suddenly froze, eyes wide. "What is it?" The gray wolf asked. The she-wolf shook her head and said "I got a message from the Star Cave. Something that will help our pack." The gray wolf's eyes sparkled with hope "Then what is it?" He asked eagerly. "A prophecy,__** One will come, that is half of your kind, they will lead the pack out of darkness and into light, they will become one of the strongest pack leaders of their time, they will gather many wolfs, packs and Outclanners alike. They have a heart for helping animals, this is how you will find them. **__The gray wolf blinked at the tawny one. "I guess we will have to wait a while." She barked._

**I know, I know, short prologue, but here is chapter one!**

_**Chapter 1: Pup's POV:**_

I was marching through the forest, I was pretty mad at my father.

He wouldn't let me do anything!

So I fled.

Oh, did I tell you?

My father is Notch.

Oh, di I forget to tell you about me?

My names Pup, or Puppyz6 if you want to use my full name.

Oh?

You don't know what I look like?

Well, I have wavy blonde hair, I usually just wear jeans and a tee-shirt and I have blue eyes, oh!

I also wear this bracelet my dad got me!

He said if I take it off, something bad will happen.

Well, at this moment, I was pretty angry.

I slipped the bracelet off my wrist and threw it at a rock, the bracelet shattered.

What was left of it was a few broken plastic pieces and a…gem?

As I leaned in for a closer look, I felt myself changing.

I felt myself grow shorter, but I felt myself get stronger, faster and more agile.

I put my hands up to where my ears were supposed to be, and surprisingly, they weren't.

I was starting to panic, I brought my hands up my head and they collided with something soft.

I traced my hands over my new ears, they were silky soft and when I looked into a nearby puddle, I saw they were silver wolf ears.

I bent down to look into the puddle, my eyes had changed from a normal blue, to a striking emerald color.

My clothing had changed too, I was now wearing a knee length white dress, silver leggings, and a shiny silver jacket.

I had no shoes on and my fingernails had grown longer.

I finally noticed I had a silver wolf tail too, to go along with the ears.

"Well, this is new." I muttered.

And then I noticed something, I was hearing the animals!

No, I wasn't deaf before, it's just, before, the animals just sounded like mindless chatter.

Now, they were actually speaking!

Speaking!

"Oh my." I whispered.

I shrugged.

I picked up the gem with a leaf, careful not to touch it.

I placed it in the middle of a larger leaf and wrapped it up like a pouch.

I tied up the pouch with some string I had and then tied it around my waist.

I stood up and started heading out towards the sun.

Soon after I started walking I slipped into a mud puddle.

"Well there goes this white dress." I muttered angrily.

I got out of the mud puddle and sure enough the dress had turned partly brown.

I shook myself to get the mud off my feet.

I looked down at my dress, the mud came right out when I shook myself.

I shrugged again.

I came up to some cows and absentmindedly said "Hello, cows."

They looked at me and one said "Oh, do you know where we can find some food?"

Then another cow turned to the one who spoke and said "Shut up! She can't understand us!"

I giggled and the cows turned to look at me.

"I can understand you perfectly." I said.

"And I think there's a bunch of grass over that hill." I continued, pointing at the hill I just came over.

The cows stared at me in awe and then quickly shuffled over the hill.

I smiled, felt good to help the cows.

I then continued walking.

I soon found a bunch of wolves eating the carcass of a dead pig.

When I came near, the wolves scattered.

I sat down next to the body of the pig.

I thought _I am pretty hungry, and those wolves thought it was good, so might as well try it._

"And I guess I am kinda wolf too." I said out loud while I flicked one of the wolf ears on my head.

I reached into the carcass and pulled out a piece of raw meat.

I then closed my eyes and put it in my mouth.

I then licked the blood from my fingers.

"Pretty good." I murmered.

I sat and ate the rest of the pig, I then went into a river to wash the blood of of my clothing, I didn't mind getting wet.

**Ok, I did it, I brought back this story, though I completely changed it, good for me. Now I'm bored. Go wolves and cats! Bye!**

**Puppy out!**


End file.
